Fool For Love
by Romeo's Waiting
Summary: One night spent with a smooth talking, overly charming and handsome Aussie could change everything… PDLD
1. Changing Everything

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Gilmore Girls! So sad..._**  
Note: **_This story takes place some time in season five. __ Luke and Lorelai are together but Rory and Logan aren't, they're just friends. Rory is also friends with Stephanie and Colin__ and Finn._

**_Fool For Love_**

At 8am Rory was rushing past all the meandering students crowding the campus, her black side bag slapping against her thigh and the strap digging into her shoulder. She'd slept past her alarm and was already late for her first lecture that morning; she hadn't even had enough time to get coffee.

"Rory!"

She heard her name being called behind her but as she glanced down at the watch on her wrist and saw it read 8:01 she groaned and sped up even more.

She had just turned into the building when she saw out of the corner of her eye a whir of blonde hair and heard the clicking of heels on the linoleum floor.

"Why are we running?" Stephanie asked her voice ragged as she gasped for breath.

Rory sighed and slowed down a bit, stopping just outside the class. "I'm late," she said, peering in through the small window in the oak door. To her surprise the students in the class were only talking with each other or sitting at their desks as their professor had apparently not showed up yet. "But apparently not as late as my professor!" she complained, her hands fluttering about herself as she tried to calm herself down.

"Not a good way to start your day," Steph observed, sending Rory an apologetic look.

"Definitely not," Rory grumbled in response, shifting her books in her arms.

"Well…" she exclaimed letting a wide smile spread across her face. "Why don't you let me cheer you up?"

Rory smiled at Steph nervously, knowing nothing good could ever happen when she's got that mischievous twinkle in her eye. "How so?" she finally asked in a cautious manner.

"Oh don't give me that look!" Steph exclaimed, placing a hand on her hip.

Rory tried to adopt an innocent expression but it seemed for once in her life not to work. "What look? I don't have a look!"

"Yes you do!" Stephanie claimed in a childish tone, one step behind stopping her foot on the ground.

Rory laughed and quickly looked over her shoulder for the teacher who was now five minutes late. "All right! I'm sorry Steph," she apologized, knowing that was the only way to get the conversation moving again.

"You bet you are," Steph grumbled before pushing her hair behind her ear and letting her face brighten up. "Okay now back to the reason why I broke a sweat to catch up with you. We're having a party tonight and we want you to come."

Rory raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Whose 'we'?" she asked.

Stephanie looked completely clueless for a minute before catching on. "Oh! Me, Colin, Finn and Logan," she explained winking when she said the last name.

"The fab-foursome!" Rory said genially, deciding not to comment on Steph's not so subtle hint about Logan.

"That's us…although I'm much more fab than the guys!" she teased. "So anyway, are you coming? You have to come."

Rory laughed at the pout adorning the blonde's face. She was about to say something about wanting to go home to Stars Hollow that night but when she saw her professor turning the corner she changed her mind. "Sure Steph, I'll go!"

"Great! I'll drop by around seven and we can go together?" she asked already walking away backwards.

"Okay. Bye!" Rory called and slipped in through the door, grabbing a seat just before the professor came in and started explaining his tardiness.

Rory sat back in her seat pulling out her notebook to jot down notes in but found her mind was still very much on her conversation with Stephanie, or at least one tiny thing about their conversation. She couldn't get that wink out of her mind, neither that knowing smile that had crept onto Steph's face when she said Logan's name.

It wasn't that she didn't like Logan because she did but more in an only friends kind of way. Logan was this huge mystery to her, he was unlike anyone she'd ever met and he intrigued her. He made her want to let go, relax and just let life happen. Being around him was always exciting and always fun and so Rory found herself hanging out with him often, in a strictly platonic way of course.

She frowned as she thought back to Stephanie's wink. She'd tried to explain to the blonde on many occasions that Logan and her were only friends but the information seemed to go in one ear and come out the other. Plus even if she did like Logan, he wasn't the boyfriend kind of guy…he'd made that pretty clear.

Rory wasn't sure about going to this party tonight. She wouldn't put it past Stephanie to arrange something just to get them together in a party atmosphere. But she'd already agreed to going and there was no way she would back out now. She would just have to let the night happen and pray that it went quickly.

- - -

"I have absolutely nothing to wear!"

"Rory?" Lorelai Gilmore questioned on the other line of the phone.

"Yes, hi!" she exclaimed, throwing another shirt out of her closet in frustration. "I have nothing to wear!"

Lorelai walked into her kitchen and removed the freshly popped popcorn from the microwave, a contemplative expression on her face. "Where are you going? Ooh! Are you going to a college party?"

Rory rolled her eyes and fell back onto her bed. "Well I am in college so I guess that would make sense."

"Hey don't mock! Without me you'd show up in nothing or some ugly brown paper bag!"

"No I wouldn't!" she yelled in her own defence. "But please help anyway."

"Okay, okay," Lorelai said and walked into the living room, plopping down next to Luke on the couch and passing him the popcorn which he took but didn't eat. Lorelai smiled at his finicky-ness but then turned her attention back to her daughter. "Alright now, who invited you?"

Rory wrinkled her nose, still lying stretched out on her bed. "Why does that matter?"

"Trust me, it matters a whole lot," Lorelai promised already going through different outfits in her head.

"Okay then, Stephanie asked me," Rory told her impatiently.

"Gorilla girl!" Lorelai exclaimed with a smile spreading onto her face after finding out that it was not Logan. Call it mothers intuition but she knew that boy wasn't right for her daughter.

"Yes, gorilla girl, now please help! She'll be here soon."

Lorelai smiled at her daughters' obvious frustration. She knew she had to help and having already put together the perfect outfit in her mind she allowed herself more time for some much needed teasing. "Now hon, I think you need to calm down. Coming off overly anxious on a first date is not a turn on. You don't want Stephanie to take her business elsewhere!"

Rory had never felt this way before. She had this ever growing urge to jump through the phone and find an anvil to drop on her mother. "Okay first off, thanks for making me sound like a hooker and second, I'm not dating Stephanie!"

"I know that honey, I just love to tease ya," Lorelai told her happily. "And plus I made your friend sound like a hooker not you."

"Oh why thank you mom," Rory told her in a fake gracious manner. "Now the outfit please!"

"Alright," Lorelai said and adopted a look of deep concentration, before nodding. "Your comfy blue jeans, that purple tank top and the black sweater," she suggested.

Rory shot off her bed and started to quickly root around her floor, trying to find the items her mom listed. After a minute or two she found both the tank top and the sweater and changed into them. "I can't find the jeans," she told her mom, going through her clothes once again.

"Huh," Lorelai sighed and made a gesture to Luke that she had to go upstairs for a second. "Maybe I have them kid," she said and jogged to her room, looking around and seeing them on her floor by her bed. "Okay I do…but you have my black jeans…"

Rory easily found the black jeans. "Thanks mom! Have fun with Luke!" she said while changing.

"You have fun to…" Lorelai said. "And remember, don't put out unless you get a free dinner!"

"Bye," Rory said, while shaking her head at her mom's comment and hung up, walking into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

- - -

All around her were people dancing, talking and drinking. The room held the stench of beer and was pulsating with the loud beat of whatever song was playing.

Rory couldn't explain how out of place she felt, walking into the crowded room. She looked around taking in everything, all the guys laughing it up and chugging back beers, all the girls talking about nothing important and hanging all over the guys.

"Drink?" Stephanie asked cutting into Rory's perusal of the party happening around her.

Rory wasn't sure what came over her. She'd drunk before, when Dean had broken up with her at her grandmothers party and she knew the day after had been nothing pretty. But at that moment she couldn't help but think a drink could help her relax a little, maybe help her enjoy herself tonight.

"Sure," she replied and watched Steph walk over to the bar and start flirting with the bartender.

"Well if it isn't the beautiful Miss Gilmore," Finn called from behind Rory.

The brunette turned around, a smile gracing her features as she saw the familiar Australian walking towards her. "Hey Finn!"

"I didn't think you'd come," Finn admitted as he sidled up close to her. Without discipline he let his eyes travel down her body and then slowly back up again. "And looking dressed to kill!"

Rory felt her cheeks flush crimson at his compliment. Finn was the definition of a shameless flirt and the better part of her knew that it was just to get a reaction out of her. But there was the other part of her that loved hearing him say those things.

"Finn!" Rory chastised him playfully, smacking her hand on his arm to which he pretended as if she slugged him.

"You guys playing rough over here?" Steph asked as she came over to them, brandishing two drinks, one she kept and the other she handed to Rory. "Whatever floats your boat, I guess!"

"Thanks Steph…but umm, what's in this?" Rory asked bringing the drink to her lips, smelling the strong alcohol right away.

"Oh don't worry, I didn't mix it as strong as mine," Steph assured her. "You'll like it, trust me."

"And by that she means you'll get so drunk, you won't remember she gave you your first drink!" Finn chimed in, taking a swig from his own glass.

"To which I'm certain you'll remind her of first thing?" Steph asked.

"Well what kind of a friend would I be if it didn't?" he asked, holding his hand against his chest.

"A living one?" she suggested, not missing a beat.

Finn laughed whole heartedly and swung his arm around Steph's shoulders. "We have such a loving relationship," he informed Rory, who was more then amused by there banter and bickering. "Ooh! Guess what blondie?" Finn said in an overly dramatic voice.

"What?"

"I think there's a guy over there that's looking at you," he told her motioning over at the bar.

Steph eagerly turned around to see where he was pointing, seeing the bartender leaning back against the counter and smiling straight at her. "Take your arm off me, Finn!" she ordered in a quiet voice, keeping a smile on her face.

"Why?"

"Because I wanna get laid tonight!" she exclaimed, trying to extract herself from his hold.

"Oh, well Colin's right over there," he told her dully, lifting his arm.

"Not funny," she told him and smiled briefly at Rory before sauntering over to the bar.

Rory watched her walk away, half of her amused at her friends' theatrics but the other half felt a little frustration and guilt. Frustration because Steph was really the only girl she knew at the party and the person she came with, but thinking that made her feel guilty. Just because she didn't have a date, she didn't want Stephanie not to get one.

"Penny for your thoughts, love?" Finn asked and Rory shook herself from her thoughts to see Finn holding out a shiny, bronze penny.

Rory laughed and grabbed the coin, pocketing it before looking back up to Finn. "Steph was really the only person I knew at the party," she admitted, sipping at her drink.

Finn looked over at the blonde and the back at Rory. He held a hand to his chest and widened his eyes. "You know me to love!"

Rory nodded her head. "Yeah sure but you probably have some girl waiting for you."

"Actually, I have many women waiting for me," he told her but as he trailed off he offered her his arm. "Unfortunately for them you've caught my attention for the night."

Rory looked at him shocked, her blue eyes wide and innocent and her cheeks flushing again. She adverted her gaze from his for a second before looking back up at him from under her lashes. "And what does that imply?" she asked shyly.

Finn's smile faltered at that look for a second. He couldn't describe it and he didn't know it then but later on he would realize it. It was that moment when everything changed. That one look and that sweet, beautiful, innocent girl and it changed everything.

"Well…" he started but trailed off clearing his throat. He had no clue what he was going to say, no clue what was wrong with him. He'd never searched for words with a girl before, he'd never thought about how to make her laugh or what would make her stick around longer.

Finn closed his eyes, happy to have the chance to clear his mind and quickly shot back the whiskey in his glass; what whiskey can't cure, there is no cure for.

"Finn?" Rory's angelic voice cut into his thoughts and he looked back down at her.

"Well it entails being in my company for the larger portion of the evening," he told her, pushing away all the strange and unusual thoughts and feelings he was having.

Rory smiled up at him, her blue doe eyes lighting up. "How could I deny such an offer?" she asked with a lilt in her voice.

Finn chuckled and once again held out his arm to her. "I don't think it could be done," he replied, his voice bordering on formal politeness.

Rory laced her arm through his and let him lead her into the party, wondering what the night held in store for her. Because with Finn, anything was possible!

_- - - _

_So this was just some random plot line I had running through my head. It shouldn't be a long story, maybe three chapters or so…Anyway I hope you all like it and please review lots!   
_

_Hugs and Kisses,  
- Ella_


	2. Battlefield?

_Fool For Love_

Rory was laughing along with everyone else as Logan, Colin and Finn told multiple stories of their years spent at boarding school. She was sipping steadily at her second drink that evening and was already feeling the affects of the alcohol swimming through her system.

She was seated close beside Finn, his arm laying comfortably on her shoulders and his fingers playing with the ends of her hair. Rory couldn't remember ever feeling so free, so comfortable with herself and her surroundings. And she didn't know if that was due to her drink or the man beside her.

She didn't understand how he did it but he made her feel like she was home. She was happy and smiling and she hadn't thought of anything else but the right then, right now since she'd been with him. She wasn't worrying about her classes, or the paper. She wasn't overanalysing the situation with Stephanie, she hadn't thought of Logan at all.

Rory was roused out of her thoughts when she noticed many people were getting up and walking off. She looked around to see that it was only really her and Finn left and she blushed, realizing she'd completely zoned out of their stories.

"You know, love," Finn said and Rory brought her eyes to his. "I don't remember seeing you at many of my parties."

Rory laughed and curled up, bringing her feet underneath her and laying her hands on her thighs. "Well these kinds of parties have never been my cup of tea," she told him.

Finn twisted his face up and shook it for a second. "Eww! I hate tea!" he exclaimed, looking dead serious which by itself made Rory laugh some more. "You're a coffee fan to, right?" Finn asked.

"More like fanatic!" she corrected, her face lighting up a little just thinking of the glorious drink.

Finn grinned and emptied his drink and leaned closer to her. "Why don't we get out of here?" he suggested, putting his hand on her leg, stubbornly pushing the shot of electricity that went up his arm to the back of his mind.

Rory smiled shyly, biting her lip as she thought over what he said. The alcohol in her blood though made her nod her head and stand up. But as she looked back down at Finn, her face softened at the happiness in his eyes and she couldn't help but think maybe it wasn't only the alcohol guiding her tonight.

"Follow me," he told her and interlaced their fingers together, pulling her behind him through the crowded party.

Rory was trying her hardest not to concentrate on the feeling of his hand encompassing her own. His skin was soft but rough, scratching against hers and sending delicious tingles up her arm. She didn't think he even realized what he was doing but his finger was drawing small circles against her palm and Rory felt a giddy feeling erupt inside her because of that.

Finn led her through the party, nodding towards some people or clapping hands with them as they passed each other. She was trying to figure out where he was taking her until he opened a door and let her walk in ahead of him.

Her blue eyes took in the wood covering the walls, the posters of bands and movies adorning them. She was standing beside a large black, leather sofa, her feet being almost swallowed up by a black shag carpet. Straight across from the sofa was a huge entertainment unit, complete with every game console she could think of.

"You like?" he asked and Rory nodded, smiling as she walked further into the room and sat herself down on the sofa, sighing out as she sunk into its comfort. "How about this?" he asked and Rory let her gaze return to him, seeing him open the cupboard beside the TV.

"Ooh!" she squealed and clapped her hands together, taking in the shelves of games and movies at their disposal.

"Glad to have your approval, kitten," Finn told her and they shared a smile before he knelt down in front of the cabinet and randomly pulled out a game.

"What is it?" Rory asked, trying to peer over his shoulder but he'd already opened the case and had his hand covering the disk. "Mean!"

Finn smirked, "You'll just have to wait and see," he said and laughed when she pouted, leaning back against the couch.

Finn loaded the game disk, waiting until the last moment to turn the TV on, enjoying her constant pouting. He watched her reaction instead of the screen, wanting to know what she would think of this game.

Rory looked over at the TV and felt her eyes widen and shook her head. She glared at him.

"Battlefield?" she asked him, crossing her arms over her chest and Finn had to restrain himself from letting his eyes wander down to her tight top.

He grinned and reached around behind the cabinet and came back with a laser gun, holding it out for her. "Gotta use this," he told her, motioning for her to take it.

"Jeeze," she muttered and grabbed the gun from him, holding it up and inspecting it all over. "This looks way to real," she complained. "Why don't you play and I'll watch?"

He shook his head and grabbed her hand, pulling her so she was sitting on the edge of the sofa, closer to the screen. "Have fun," he wished and pressed some button on the controller and Rory squeaked as the screen faded and a mission log replaced it.

The both of them were silent, Rory gripping the laser gun in her lap and listening intently to whoever was reading the mission log, and Finn, who'd taken the seat right beside her, was grinning like a fool.

"I have to shoot people?" Rory asked him, turning around and jumping slightly when she noticed how close they suddenly were.

He shot her a look, eyebrow raised in question. "Why else would I give you a gun?"

She shrugged and gnawed silently on her lower lip. "Theatrics?" she suggested, innocently.

He rolled his eyes and went to reach down for the controller again to ok the mission. "Just play the game, will you?" he said but Rory grabbed onto his hand, stopping him from hitting the button.

"How do I play?" she asked, her eyes darting back and forth from him and the screen.

"Just aim and shoot."

She looked at him incredulously. "I don't have any hand eye coordination!" she exclaimed.

"So?"

"Well isn't that a pretty big part of 'aim and shoot'?" she asked, fingering the play gun in her lap.

Finn chuckled and grabbed the gun, putting it in her hands properly and nodded towards the screen again.

"I can't shoot a gun! I hate guns! I…Oh! You started it!" she cried helplessly.

"Yeah, I did," Finn said and grinned at her vexed expression. Sighing he pulled her hands up and rested his head by her ear. "Just hold it up, look through this and line up the target," he told her, smirking at how he felt her body shiver underneath his own.

Rory swallowed and closed her eyes for a second before she did as instructed and cringed while pulling the trigger. She watched the screen as a guy dressed up in an elaborate uniform fell to the ground.

Rory gasped, surprised. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, pointing at the screen where the guy lay motionless. "I did it, Finn! I shot him!"

"You're a natural, love," Finn expressed, pulling away from her slightly.

Rory was caught up in her moment, feeling adrenaline rushing through her system and she turned around to face Finn. Her blue eyes were lit up, twinkling with mirth and she smiled wide before throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a soft kiss.

And suddenly the world fell away…

Finn shared her look of pure shock as they pulled away from each other. His eyes were almost comically wide and he watched as Rory brought her fingers up to her lips and closed her eyes. When they opened again he matched her expression of apprehension mixed with longing.

Finn exhaled loudly and let his hands slither up her arms, teasing the soft skin covering her body, and then pulled her towards him, kissing her hard. Again they both drew away at the same time, breathing ragged and cheeks flushed.

But with reservations thrown into the wind Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and met his lips again. Finn wasted no time in returning her kiss, his tongue instantly pressing against her mouth. Rory opened her lips under his persuasion and they deepened the kiss.

His hands gripped her waist possessively and her fingers dug into his hair, messing it up even more. She felt him pull her even closer, till she was practically sitting on his lap and suddenly Rory pulled away, smiling when she heard him groan at the lack of contact between them.

She felt her cheeks burn and stammered in front of him. "I…uh…"

"I'm sorry," he said and Rory could hear his words were forced and almost painful. "I shouldn't have…"

She held her finger against his lips and smiled at him. "No, I just…" she tried to explain. "Anyone could walk in." She looked into his eyes and could still see he was nervous and so she leaned forward, kissing his cheek. "Maybe we could continue this elsewhere?"

He looked up, relieved. "Yeah?"

"Definitely yeah," she agreed and smiled when he wrapped his arms around, hugging her tightly.

- - -

_AN: Hey guys! Finally updated this story…I'm sorry for the wait, it was supposed to be up a week ago and I actually had it finished and ready to go but my grandmother passed away…I was up in Prince Edward Island for her funeral for the past week. I just got back and so I updated this first thing. I hope you like it…   
_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed…I wasn't expecting such an amazing response for this story! You guys are awesome!   
_

_Hugs and Kisses,  
- Ella_


	3. In His Bed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls or Tanc Sade…breaks my heart to admit it though.

**A/N: In case not everyone noticed, this story has been changed to an M rating as this chapter has sexual encounters in it. If you're too young to read these or if they make you uncomfortable in anyway I would no encourage you to read the first part of this chapter.**

Fool for Love

She'd barely made it through the door before his lips had been on hers. Kissing her like no other guy has ever kissed her before.

She screwed her eyes shut, wrapping one arm around his neck and letting the other dive under his coat. His own hands were gripping her hips, fingers digging into the exposed skin and Rory moaned at the contact.

She backed up slightly, her foot rising up behind her to kick the door shut and Rory wasted no time in pushing her up against its surface. One of his hands slid up her body, tracing over her taut stomach and skimming over her breasts. It planted itself on the door right beside her head and he stepped even closer to her.

Rory felt her body quiver as he pulled away a fraction of an inch, nibbling on her lips and licking at them. Her heart was pounding out of control in her chest, a heat rising inside of her from his attention.

Rory covered her lips with his again, instantly deepening the kiss and pushing himself harder into her. Rory moaned and brought her hands up to his shoulders and pushed his coat down his arms.

He pulled himself away from her and their eyes connected. Both mirroring each others lust and desire. Rory didn't break their eye contact as he shrugged his coat to the floor and Rory copied his action with her sweater.

She stepped closer to him and Rory reached out, running his hand down the side of her body with the lightest touch. Tingles shot through her system, making her pulse double and her mind short circuit.

He was overwhelming her, overpowering her. She couldn't think straight, couldn't feel anything but a slow fire spreading through her body.

He cocked his head to the side and then smirked and Rory finally let her eyes take him in. Black trousers, a red silk shirt and a black jacket piled at his feet. His mop of brown hair had curls winding around his ears and neck. He was about a foot taller than her, lean. Thick brows lifted and his mouth tilted into a broad, knowing smile.

Skin prickling, the air between them thick and tense, they stared at one another.

One of them had to make the first move.

And Rory wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol swimming in her system or the way his presence clouded her mind but she grabbed his head and kissed him hard.

Rory smiled into the kiss and his strong, possessive hands snaked under her top, kneading her bare skin, pushing her into him. Rory used her own hands to urge him back into his bedroom, but instead they slammed ungracefully into the wall.

Rory laughed into her mouth. He couldn't believe this was the same Rory Gilmore Yeah; she was the one for him – a tiger in good-girl clothing. But that thought alone made him break away from her, his body going cold at the loss of their connection.

"Are you sure, love?" he asked, making it obvious what he was asking as his fingers danced across the waist band of her jeans.

Rory blinked, a shy smile spreading onto her lips and she averted her eyes from his. Suddenly she was nervous but the giddy feeling flowing through her veins was helping settle her nerves.

She looked up into his eyes, so deep, so beautiful. She could tell that he was willing to stop, not that he really wanted to, but she knew he would stop if she told him she wasn't ready. That alone had her kissing him again.

"I'm sure," she whispered against his lips.

Finn breathed out and brought her closer to him, threading his fingers through her hair. He stepped to the side with her in tow and walked backwards into his bedroom. Rory closed the door behind her and fought her nerves as she reached forward and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. As she peeled the sleeves down his arms, exposing his athletic chest, she shivered at his intense gaze.

Finn wasted no time in returning the gesture and eagerly slid his hands up her stomach, pulling her tank top off in one swift motion. His eyes stayed locked with hers and when she smiled only then did he let them drop. Her skin was lit up with the pale light of the moon drifting in through the blinds on his bedroom window, and Finn couldn't stop from touching her skin, gliding his hands respectfully over her flesh, he gripped her shoulders and turned her around so her back was to his bed.

"You're bloody perfect," he breathed and then lowered her onto the mattress.

He trailed passionate, teasing kisses along the skin of her collarbone, neck, mouth. He couldn't get enough of her; she was intoxicating.

Without realizing it Rory had wrapped her legs and arms around him, locking herself to his hard body. She tried her hardest to keep her eyes open, wanting to see him as he teased her but as his mouth landed in the valley between her breasts she let her eyelids flutter closed.

He kept slowly working her into a frenzy, paying lavish attention to her chest, unhooking her bra and making her body inwardly scream. Finn smiled wickedly and slid down her body, licking and nipping at her along the way.

He nuzzled his face into her stomach, licking at her belly button and making her shiver. His hands came up and danced along her jeans again, this time going for the button and zipper. He slowly pushed them down her legs, kissing the newly exposed skin, making her sigh in pleasure.

Rory slowly let her eyes open and looked down at him. As if feeling her gaze he locked his eyes with hers and she felt her heart stop. His eyes were black with lust. She sat up with him, acquainting herself with the sharp curves of his body. His skin was velvety smooth under her hands, sinewy and strong. Her tongue laved attention at his adam's apple before licking down his chest.

She'd never been this forward before; she'd only ever been intimate twice before and neither time could come close to comparing with this. But Finn made her want to go crazy, made her want to forget everything and throw her inhibitions to the wind.

She let her hands skim lower, smirking at his groan when her nails scrapped over his abs. Her mouth eagerly followed her hands, tongue dipping into the planes of his stomach, her body quivering almost from his entirely masculine physique.

She wanted this moment to last forever, wanted to memorize everything about his body as it was displayed before her. But her own body had other needs and she could tell he was getting just as frustrated.

Both breathing out of control they held each others' gaze until her eyes slid down his chest to the very obvious bulge straining in his pants. She bit her lip and reached, trembling, to undo them.

As her hands worked to free him Finn let his own snake around her body, scratching at her porcelain skin. He kicked his pants to the ground and then brought her forward, lying her down and crawling on top of her. He felt her hands going to his boxers and pushing them down and he copied her actions and shed her of her last remaining clothing.

"Fuck," he hissed as her hands brushed against his hardened length, and their eyes met.

Finn instantly reached down and pulled a condom out of his wallet that was in his pants pocket. He ripped it open, making sure to keep eye contact with Rory the entire time. He captured her lips again, and surged forward.

Their eyes rolled back, breath catching in unison. He shook his head, awestruck.

"Bloody...hell," he exclaimed as he dropped his head down to her shoulder and kissed her neck before pulling back.

With her wide blue eyes riveted on him above her, Rory caressed his cheekbone. She found herself clutching to him, legs wrapped around his waist and arms tangled in his hair.

He was panting, hot in her face, kissing her wherever he could, muttering incoherent words into her ears.

Before she knew it her entire body was tensing and she felt him thrust one final time. They both whispered each others names, flying, sailing, hurdling over a precarious edge; they fell together.

- - -

It was around 9:50 when Rory woke up to slamming of a door, a pounding headache and a mouth that felt like a wad of cotton balls. Rory opened her mouth a little, sticking her tongue out at the gross sensation and tried to open her eyes. Which however simple seems in theory, felt like trying to pry apart two pieces of fabric that had been glued together –with superglue. Without much effort Rory gave up and pulled her blankets up over her head to block out the sun she could feel beating down on her. Hoping beyond hope to find the salvation of sleep again she rolled over onto her stomach…or at least tried to.

One eye peeked open and Rory bit at her bottom lip as she finally recognized she wasn't in her dorm room. In fact she didn't recognize the room at all.

She pushed the blankets closer to her body and finally saw that the unusual weight lying over her hips was an arm. She felt her entire body blush as memories from the night before came back to her, one by one.

She was in Finn's bedroom, in his bed, naked.

Before she could think about that to much Finn unhooked his arm from around her and rolled over onto his back. She instantly sat up, bringing the blanket with her and looked down at the man still dead asleep.

His hair was mussed up, sticking up at odd angles and curling down onto his forehead. His mouth was open slightly as he breathed deeply, nose twitching every couple of seconds. Rory smiled at how unbelievably innocent he looked while asleep and she felt some unknown feeling erupt inside her stomach.

That feeling was obliterated though when her gaze slipped down to his neck and chest, exposed from the blanket that was sitting dangerously low on his hips.

Her eyes widened in shock and she guilty brought a hand up to her mouth to stop herself from saying anything. For on his neck, exactly where she could remember paying much attention the night before, was a bright red hickey. His chest too had smaller red marks, scratches all along his skin and Rory couldn't believe she was responsible for those.

Then another thought came to mind and she immediately looked around the room, spotting a large mirror leaning against his wall. She carefully got out of the bed, bringing her blanket with her and walked over to the mirror. Her body was sore and tense and Rory sighed out, gritting her teeth as she stopped before the mirrors reflective surface.

"Oh God," she breathed out and felt her shoulders sag as she herself looked like she'd been attacked the night before. "Never drinking again," she whispered to herself.

"Why's that, kitten?"

His sudden voice had her jumping almost a foot in the air and she let out a scream of fear and surprise before turning around. The sight of him leaning back in bed, one arm bent under his head and serving as a headrest and the another lazily lying across his hips had her heart pounding and her mouth becoming dry for an entirely different reason than her hangover.

She quirked an eyebrow at him, pushing her hair away from her shoulders and watched as his eyes widened before a self-satisfied smirk spread onto his features.

She glared and before she knew it was moving forward and slapping his chest. "You perv!" she exclaimed but then squealed as he wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her down on top of him.

"You weren't complaining last night," he breathed into her ear and bit down on it gently making her moan.

"Finn," she said and brought one hand up to his chest, holding onto him.

He leaned down and let his lips brush over hers and then pulled away so their eyes could connect. He cocked his head to the side and smiled at her, a look so full of warm affection that it had her bubbling over with happiness.

"You okay, love?" he asked, apprehension filling his eyes and Rory felt herself melt because of it. "No regrets?"

She smiled and bit her bottom lip before shaking her head. "No regrets," she promised and laughed as he smiled wide before capturing her lips in his own again.

They kissed sweetly this time, the passion and lust from the night before gone. But it had the same affect on her as Rory noticed her racing pulse and goose bumping flesh. They broke away from each other and then Rory smiled shyly before leaning down and resting her head on his chest.

Everything was quiet until she felt a laugh shake her body.

"What?" he asked, running an absentminded hand through her messed up locks.

"I can't believe you're up at this 'ungodly hour'!" she exclaimed meeting his eyes with her own laughing ones and then yelped as he flipped them over so he was hovering over her.

"Maybe I was hoping we could participate in some fabulous early morning activities," he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

Rory felt her cheeks flush and but held his gaze. "I don't know about that, Mr. Morgan. You'd have to convince me first," she told him, a saucy grin highlighting her features.

Finn was left speechless for a moment before he smirked. He dipped his head and kissed her on the side of her mouth teasingly before letting his lips drift to her ear. "That can be arranged," he murmured before his mouth attacked her again, eliciting moans of delight from Rory.

- - -

**A/N: **Okay I am so sorry that this chapter is so late coming out but I had so many problems writing it. It was very experimental because it was my first time writing a sex scene, I'm not sure how I did but I tried my hardest to make it sound…okay.

The rest of this chapter came out in about twenty minutes after I had the first part done. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys it and please give me some feedback so I know if it completely bombed!

Hugs and Kisses,  
-Ella


	4. Branded

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls or Tanc Sade…breaks my heart to admit it though.

Fool for Love

Finn scratched his chest as he padded out of his room. His eyes protested at the bright light filling the common room and his ears became painfully aware of his two best friends.

"About time you showed your face, man!" Colin shouted, his attention not leaving the large plasma television where him and Logan were watching some crappy morning talk show.

Finn groaned and moved over to the kitchen where he proceeded to start making a pot of coffee. "Could you two bloody keep it down," he complained, his eyes screwed shut and his nose wrinkling as they started hooting and hollering at something on the TV.

"Us?" Logan asked, pushing himself to his feet and ambling over to Finn. "We wouldn't have to be so loud if you weren't enjoying some early morning sexcapades."

Finn sighed, his eyes straying to his room where the beautiful Rory laid waiting for him. "You could have left," he told them glumly, walking over to the cupboard and taking out two mugs.

"We could have," Colin agreed, jumping up onto the counter. "But then we wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing who the lovely and might I add vocal girl is."

Finn usually never had any problems with discussing his bed mates; it was something he actually took pride in sharing with his friends or anyone who would listen. But Rory was different than all the other girls. She wasn't sleazy or cheap, she was Rory. Special, beautiful, witty, quirky, funny, coffee addicted Rory Gilmore and Finn was once again reminded that she was waiting for him in his own bed.

He clicked his tongue. "Not this time, mates," he announced. "She's all mine."

The shock registering on their faces was enough to have Finn choking on his laughter, completely forgetting his earlier mildly hung-over state.

"Tell me you're joking?" Logan asked, looking at Finn with a mixture of disbelief and awe.

Finn stuck out his chest. "Not joking, Huntz. She's bloody different than all the other girls," he told them, voicing his previous thoughts just as the coffee machine started beeping.

He was ready for their rapid questions but when silence greeted his statement Finn felt confusion settle over him. He turned away from the coffee machine to see both Logan and Colin's eyes trained directly on his neck and exposed collarbone. Their faces broke into amused grins, but both held some incredulity still.

Finn couldn't stop the smirk from spreading onto his lips. He'd never been so proud to wear a girls mark on him, had always in fact discouraged giving hickeys to girls or getting them. Love bites were simply to intimate for one Finnegan Morgan…although from the many red bruises littering his body he figured he'd found the girl who counted as an exception to that rule.

"And she's gone and branded you," Colin remarked dryly, reaching his hand forward to pull at Finn's shirt, bringing it further away from his chest. "A lot," he added, his shit eating grin widening even more.

"Piss off, mate," Finn exclaimed, smacking Colin's hand away and brushing off his shirt and then turned back around, heading to his room. "Go make yourselves useful and get me four chocolate chip muffins!" he called over his shoulder before opening his door and disappearing behind it.

"Muffins?" Rory asked, sitting up in bed, covered by his button up shirt from the night before.

"Yes kitten?" Finn laughed when she rolled her eyes. "Coffee?" he asked even though he knew it wasn't a serious question.

Rory finally noticed the mugs in his hands and her eyes lit up. She scrambled over his bed, forgetting that she was only wearing his shirt and that it ended about four inches above her knees.

"You're my hero," she sang his praises while contentedly sipping at her coffee. "So, muffins?"

Finn smiled and pointed over at the door out into the common room. "I told them to get you chocolate chip muffins, not sure if they went or not," he explained.

Rory smiled sweetly, blushing when he threw himself down onto the bed with her. She looked down at her exposed legs and quickly pulled his comforter over them, her hair falling in front of her face, shielding her eyes from him.

"Love?" Finn asked his voice soothing and Rory couldn't help but want to listen to him talk for hours on end. "You sure you're okay?"

Her heart fluttered again at his unbelievably sweet nature. She never would have guessed Finn would be such a sweetheart, but she couldn't say she wasn't very happy with the surprise. She took a deep breath and placed her mug on his nightstand, then lay down beside him.

"I guess I'm just not exactly used to the whole morning after…" she told him, relaxing into his bed and smiling when he shifted so he was leaning over top of her, one hand planted securely on her hip.

"Well if I have my way with you, you'll be getting a lot of practise in the near future," he teased smiling wickedly and Rory laughed, her blue eyes shining.

She leaned up and kissed him on his cheek, threading one of her hands into his thick hair. She tugged on him, pulling him down so he was laying half on top of her.

"Finn?" she asked, tilting her head to the side as he started to trail his lips over the column of her neck.

"Mmm…" he groaned, his hands suddenly gripping her thigh, inching the shirt up and over her hips.

Rory closed her eyes, feeling her skin peppering with gooseflesh as it was exposed to the chilled air. And yet as his hands slowly massaged her leg, moving at an achingly slow pace, Rory felt herself being swept up into a fire.

She tried to fight the way he was making her feel. She'd already done so much with Finn, in such a short time. But no matter how good he made her feel, she knew she had to talk to him first before she could let anything else happen.

"Finn…" she tried again, her hands untangling from his hair and traveling down to push on his shoulders. "Finn, wait…"

He froze, his lips pressed into her skin, searing their mark into her. He slowly raised his eyes to meet hers, his hand resting somewhat innocently on her naked hip.

"You okay?" he asked his voice hoarse and the sound made her stomach flutter. "Cause I'm pretty sure we've already done this before, you know."

Rory blushed, fighting the self conscious feeling taking over her body. She met his eyes shyly and bit her lower lip. "I just…I…"

Finn smiled and shifted off of her, pulling up his sheets and tucking them around her. She was surprised at the action; it was like he could read her mind or something.

"I just think we should talk before…well before we do anything else," she told him, hoping he would want to talk as well, hoping this wasn't just a sex thing for him.

Finn nodded and awkwardly sat up in bed. This was uncharted territory for him; he wasn't exactly sure how to approach the whole talking seriously with someone he'd just spent the night with…

"We're friends, you know, Finn. I wouldn't want to jeopardize that in any way…" Rory started but when she saw him flinch she rushed to fix it. "Not that I take back last night! I told you I don't regret anything, it's the honest truth. I just…Okay, I think about things, a lot. I don't just jump in head first like you…or at least not normally. But you seem to do this thing when you're around me and like last night things kind of happen…But I don't want things to just happen between us, not that I'm saying there has to be an us because I know you don't exactly have long relationships or girlfriends at all and…"

She was cut off when his lips claimed hers, kissing her softly and leaving her breathless. She closed her eyes through his kiss, enjoying the way his lips felt against hers and the way her heart sped up in her chest.

"You're crazy, doll," he whispered against her mouth, grinning wildly.

"Is that good?"

He laughed and kissed her again before pulling away. "You're crazy but I'm into it," he admitted making Rory blush fiercely.

"What does this mean?" she asked, watching him as he appeared to be thinking.

"Well, how about we just see how things work out," he suggested and then leaned in closer to her, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Don't tell Logan or Colin but the reason I don't have girlfriends isn't because I'm afraid of commitment…"

She looked up at him with shock written all over her face. "It isn't?"

"Nope," he said, shaking his head. "Just haven't found the right girl to commit myself to yet."

Rory caught the knowing look on his face and she blushed, sliding closer to him and laying her hand on his chest. "When do you think you'll find that girl?"

He grinned and lay down beside her, looking over at her sideways. "That depends…"

"On what?"

"On how long it takes her to get over here and ravage my irresistible body…" he trailed off, winking at her and smirking.

Rory laughed but slid over to him, her lips brushing against the side of his mouth. "You're crazy," she whispered. "But I think I'm into it to…"

- - -

The End

- - -

**A/N: Another story finished…That seems like the only thing I'm doing lately. **

**I know this last chapter is incredibly short and that wasn't planned or anything. I just fell in love with that last line and I knew I wanted to leave it like that!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and the whole story, you guys are so amazing, you surprise me with how much you liked it!**

**And, Happy Thanksgiving for all the Canadians!**

**Hugs and Kisses,  
-Ella**


End file.
